BACK HUG
by Abyna
Summary: S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri [Sakura menangis hanya karena dia tidak bisa berpelukan erat sembari berhadapan dan saling menatap dengan Sasuke, padahal mereka sudah menikah, legal dimata hukum dan sah secara agama. Setiap hari bertemu, makan satu meja dan tidur satu kamar. Lantas apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke sebagai suaminya.]


Judul : BACK HUG

Author : Abyna

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

BACK HUG © Abyna

-Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiction ini-

Rating : T

No Prompt : #69

Kategori : SasuSaku AU for Fiction

Summary : S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri [Sakura menangis hanya karena dia tidak bisa berpelukan erat sembari berhadapan dan saling menatap dengan Sasuke, padahal mereka sudah menikah, legal dimata hukum dan sah secara agama. Setiap hari bertemu, makan satu meja dan tidur satu kamar. Lantas apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke sebagai suaminya.]

.

.

.

 **Warning : Fic yang antara judul, isi dan _summary_ nggak ada nyambungnya!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau belum tidur?"

Suara bariton bernada rendah namun tetap terdengar maskulin itu, menyerbu sepi yang menyelimuti Sakura. Membuat Sakura menjengit, gugup seketika. Butir air bening mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya, dia sedang menangis, dan dia tidak ingin tertangkap mata tengah menangis oleh Sasuke. Dengan tergesa diusap pipinya, mencoba membersihkan dengan singkat sisa-sisa air mata di sana.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh, mendapati wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke di depannya, dia sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Suaminya itu sudah berganti baju, kaus putih lengan pendek dengan celana tidur panjang sederhana yang dikenakannya, tidak bisa menyembunyikan pesona tampan suaminya. Rambut basah sehabis mandi menambah poin tampan si Uchiha.

"Aku enggak bisa tidur." Jemari lentiknya kembali menghapus sisa air mata.

Tadi, setelah menemani Sasuke santap malam, suami tampannya itu menyuruh dirinya untuk bersiap tidur, sementara Sasuke membersihkan diri. Tapi, apa yang didapat Sasuke sesaat setelah dia selesai mandi, istrinya menghilang dari kamar. Dan saat dicarinya, dia mendapati wanita merah mudanya tengah berdiri di balkon kamar, menatap remang lampu taman dengan pandangan kosong dan pipi yang basah.

"Kau menangis?" nada khawatir dalam tanya Sasuke terdengar jelas, sesaat setelah netra jelaganya menangkap Sakura menyeka mata.

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, Uchiha Sakura memilih kembali melanjutkan tangisnya.

"Ada yang sakit?."

Sakura menggelang, membuat rambut nyentrik merah mudanya yang tergerai bebas itu menari.

"Terus kenapa?," Sasuke kembali mencerca Sakura dengan pertanyaan bernada khawatir.

"Aku ... aku udah enggak bisa peluk-peluk kamu lagi." Uchiha Sakura bicara diantara isaknya.

Kening Sakuke mengernyit, membuat alis tebalnya hampir bersatu. Bungsu Uchiha bingung dengan jawaban aneh istrinya "Enggak bisa peluk, kenapa memangnya?."

Sesaat keheningan tercipta, mengisi ruang kosong antar keduanya. Kemudian, sembari terisak Sakura membuka suara "Terhalang sama ini," telunjuknya menunjuk perut besarnya. "Kalaupun bisa, enggak bisa peluk erat."

Dikehamilannya yang menginjak minggu ke-35, cukup membuat Sakura susah bergerak. Perutnya yang sudah mirip dengan pembawa tambur, menghalangi gerak bebasnya. Pantas jika dia mengeluh tidak bisa melakukan hobi barunya sejak dia hamil-memeluk erat Sasuke sembari melihat wajah tampan suaminya-.

'Jadi itu alasan Istrinya menangis.' Ujung bibir Uchiha Sasuke terangkat, membentuk seringai yang entah bermakna apa.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis. Sini ... aku punya cara biar bisa pelukan erat walaupun terhalang ini." Sasuke memutar tubuh Sakura agar membelakanginya. Sebelumnya, dia mengusap lembut perut buncit istrinya.

Kemudian, lengan kekarnya melingkar diantara dada dan perut Sakura, memenjarakan tubuh mungil istrinya dalam pelukan erat nan hangat.

"Bagaimana? Bisa peluk erat kan?" Suara baritonnya merambat ke telinga Sakura, bersamaan dengan embusan napas yang sukses membuat bulu kuduk Uchiha merah muda itu meremang. "Biasanya juga begini setiap pagi. Apa kau lupa, hn?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata yang terlontar dari bibir mungil istri merah mudanya, untuk sekedar membalas ucapan Sasuke. Hanya bulir air bening yang kembali mengalir dari sudut mata Sakura.

"Kenapa menangis _darling_? Kau terharu?."

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kenapa?, apa aku memelukmu terlalu erat?"

Sakura kembali menggeleng, bedanya kali ini tangannya tidak tinggal diam. Dia menyusut linangan air matanya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke memutar tubuh mungil istrinya.

"Kalau peluknya seperti tadi, aku ... aku ...," suara parau Sakura tersendat.

"Kamu kenapa _darling_?"

"Aku enggak bisa lihat wajah kamu. Kan sayang ... kalau wajah tampan kamu enggak dilihatin." Rona merah perlahan menjalar dipipi Sakura. Terlihat jelas jika menantu kesayangan Mikoto itu tersipu malu.

Sedangkan Sasuke? Tertegun Dia. Netra hitam sekelam malam tanpa bintang miliknya, langsung memindai Sakura _from head to toe,_ dia tidak mengira dan tidak percaya, jika Sakura akan mengujar alasan di balik tangis keduanya, yang menurut Sasuke sangat-sangat _chessy_ dan banyak tidak masuk akalnya. Tapi … sudahlah, Sakuke mamafhumi, mungkin efek dari hormon kehamilan yang terlalu mendominasi emosi istri merah mudanya.

Tidak ingin menambah debit air mata Sakura yang keluar, Sasuke menarik lembut tangan istrinya, membimbingnya masuk ke dalam kamar, terus berjalan ke tempat dekat dengan kamar mandi mereka.

"Kita mau kemana?" Sakura protes di tengah kepasrahannya mengikuti langkah lebar Sasuke.

"Katanya kamu mau kalau pelukan, kamu bisa lihatin wajah tampannya aku?"

Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke sudah tertular virus 'hormon kehamilan yang terlalu mendominasi emosi' milik istrinya. Bedanya, efek yang muncul adalah 'dia bisa berbicara narsis', mungkin untuk mengimbangi emosi - horom kehamilan yang mendomonasi- Sakura.

Ceklek ...

 _Walk in closet_ yang sangat-sangat luas itu terbuka, menampilkan jas, kemeja dan _dress_ merek ternama yang menggantung rapi di tempatnya masing-masing. Jangan lupakan deretan sepatu, tas dan jam tangan koleksi mereka, juga pakaian dalam merek terkenal dalam laci-laci dibagian bawah rak tempat baju sehari-hari mereka telipat.

Sasuke menarik Sakura, memosisikan istrinya di depan cermin berukuran besar di ruangan itu, yang letaknya di pojok, dekat dengan tempat koleksi aksesoris dan dasi berada. Cermin yang menyatu dengan dinding itu, berukuran setengah bagian dinding dengan tinggi tiga kepala lebih di atas tinggi Sasuke.

Sakura diam. Dia masih berpikir, apa maksud Sasuke membawanya ke _walk in colset_ mereka, dan menyuruhnya berdiri di depan cermin?.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, bingungnya pun terjawab. Saat lengan kokoh Sasuke mulai melingkari perutnya, mendekap erat tubuh mugilnya. Lebih erat dari yang di balkon kamar tadi.

"Walau peluknya dari belakang, kalau pelukannya di depan cermin, kan kamu bisa puas lihatin wajah tampannya aku."

Sumpah! Dipastikan kini Sasuke tengah merutuki dirinya sendiri. Dibalik kurva bibirnya yang terangkat, Uchiha Sasuke pastilah sedang mengumpat. Karena ucapannya yang terlalu narsis, derajat harga diri yang katanya tinggi-tinggi sekali miliknya itu telah turun drastis. Tidak mengapa kan Sasuke?, demi menyenangkan istri tersayangnya apapun akan dilakukan kan ya?, termasuk menurunkan derajat harga diri ke-Uchihaan-mu bukan, Sasuke?.

Dan lihatlah! Dampak dari turunnya harga diri ke-Uchihaan-nya.

Dari pantulan bayangan cermin datar di depan mereka, Uchiha Sasuke bisa melihat bibir Uchiha Sakura mengembang.

Total turunnya harga diri ke-Uchihaan-nya sudah dibayar kontan, lunas dengan senyum manis semanis _aspartame_ milik Sakura.

Sembari mengelus lembut perut buncit Sakura, Sasuke kembali bersuara "Kalau seperti ini kan, sekali dayung dua-tiga pulau terlampaui, mama bisa puas lihatin wajah tampan papa, papa bisa peluk mama erat, terus mama sama papa bisa sama-sama peluk _baby_."

' _Oh My_ Kami _-sama~!_ Uchiha Sasuke! _Is that you?'_ Sakura bergeming tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke, Suami tampannya itu bisa besikap manis dan berkata narsis.

Seumur dia mengenal Sasuke, dari jaman pacaran sampai menikah, baru kali ini dia mendapati Sasuke berkata narsis di depanya. Walau sangat-sangat bukan tipikal Sasuke, tapi Sakura suka mendengarnya. Wajahnya memerah, mirip kepiting rebus kuah tomyam. Sakura malu plus tersipu. Enggak percaya! Orang yang _cool_ -nya enggak ketolong, orang yang biasanya berekspresi sekaku kanebo kering dan sedatar talenan itu, bisa bersikap manis dan narsis bersamaan.

 _Beuh_! Tidak tahu saja kau Uchiha Sakura! Demi mengimbangi emosi -hormon kehamilanmu yang mendominasi-, Uchiha Sakuke rela menurunkan derajat harga diri ke-Uchihaan-nya. Melontarkan omongan narsis dari bibir tipisnya, dan sialnya, itu bisa membuat tangismu mereda dan kau tersenyum manis.

"Jadi kalau kangen dan kepingin peluk, harus masuk _closet_ dulu, biar bisa kayak begini?"

Sakura kembali protes. Sebenarnya bukan protes, dia hanya ingin meyakinkan sekali lagi, jika Uchiha Sakuse, suami tercintanya itu, benar-benar bisa bersikap manis dan narsis bersaman.

"Ya ... mau bagaimana lagi, apa perlu aku pasang cermin disetiap sudut rumah?"

"Jika kau tak Keberatan, papa."

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke pun berujar, " _As you wish_ , mama. Besok papa akan menyuruh Izuki untuk memasang cermin disetiap sudut rumah."

Untuk Sakura tersayangnya, Sasuke tidak perlu berpikir panjang, karena dipikiran panjangnya hanya ada -bagaimana membuat istri merah mudanya tersenyum-.

"Terima kasih, papa. Bilang sama Izuki, cerminnya jangan terlalu banyak dan jangan terlalu besar. Aku tidak ingin rumah kita diejek toko cermin atau studio tari. Setidaknya cukup untuk aku bisa melihat wajah tampan papa saat papa memeluk mama dari belakang seperti ini."

"Sesuai keinginanmu mama."

 **FIN**


End file.
